onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Pirates
670,000,000 |captain = Eustass Kid }} The Kid Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew introduced during the Sabaody Archipelago arc during the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. Like the Straw Hats, this crew has two bounties above 100,000,000. Both members had slightly higher bounties than the respective members of the Straw Hat crew before the timeskip. History Past Kid formed his own crew in the South Blue, following a heavy metal theme. Kid didn't add a lot of crewmembers though. The Kid Pirates were noted to wreck great havoc and cause many civilian casulties on their journey. Saboady Archipelago Arc Eventualy they reached the Sabaody Archipelago, where they docked and prepared to enter the New World. Subsequently they visited the Human Auction House, where their captain voiced an interest in purchasing a slave, although in the end, they ended up purchasing no one. After Luffy hit Saint Charloss, and the Straw Hats moved into action, they remained at the auction house and witnessed the ensuing chaos. However when Rayleigh appeared, they were subjected to his Haki just like everyone else in the auction room, though every present Kid Pirate easily withstood Rayleigh's Haki. Afterwards realizing that the Marines were the greatest threat at that time, Kid and the other two captains fought the Marines. Eventualy Killer and Heat joined the fray as well, and they soon cut a path through their enemies and managed to escape the Marines. Shortly afterwards they were confronted by a Pacifista which they mistook for Bartholomew Kuma. While struggling to fight it, they once again allied with the Heart Pirates to fight of the Pacifista. The battle was concluded offscreen, but every member survived the fight without any major injury. Marineford Arc The Kid Pirates having escaped the Marines were able to stay on the Archipelgo a bit longer and were able to watch the Whitebeard War. Timeskip During the timeskip the Kid Pirates continued to rise in infamy, as evidenced by Kid and Killer's bounties increasing, and their willingness to attack Big Mom's ships. In addition, the crew became powerful enough to establish their own base on an island. They also appear well connected, as they are well aware of dealings in the underworld. Punk Hazard Arc The Kid Pirates met with the Hawkins and On Air Pirates in their own hideout, though the alliance broke apart because Kid and Apoo got into a fight due to a lingering grudge. Killer managed to calm things down, though. Crewmates The most significant aspect of their appearance is that most, if not all of the Kid Pirates have heavy metalesque appearances. Also, many of them seem to wear leather in one way or another. There are 4 named members in the crew: Eustass Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire. At the auction house, they stated that they might purchase someone who caught their eye. However, it appears that nobody interested them as they never ended up bidding on anyone. Crew Strength They are most known for dealing major destruction and civilian casualties along their route through the Grand Line and towards the New World. Furthermore, the entire crew easily survived the blast of Haki released by Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, a testament to their overall strength. In spite of their great potency in battle and overall level-mindedness, the members of this crew display an inate sense of haughtiness. They, like the other Supernovas, were able to escape from Kizaru's raid despite being weakened by a Pacifista. After the timeskip, it is apparent that their strength and influence have increased, as evidenced by Kid and Killer's bounties being raised and the fact that they were able to establish a base on an island. Ship Their ship continues the theme of heavy metal, with a bizarre skull as part of the deck, resembling some heavy metal bands' stages. Their ship was been coated with the Yarukiman resin, allowing it to submerge underwater by reducing its buoyancy, and withstanding the water pressure of 10,000 feet. Gallery Trivia * Their Jolly Roger is similar to the face of Jack Skellington from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" franchise, a popular icon among goths and rockers. But, overall, their Jolly Roger is a smiley with a Glasgow smile. This symbol is seen on one of the Kid Pirates' members. References Site Navigation de:Kid-Piratenbande it:Pirati di Kidd zh:基德海賊團 Category:Pirate Crews